Thicker Than Water?
by Miss McGee
Summary: Is blood really thicker than water in some situations? How about with vampires in NCIS? Nothing will ever be the same again. McGeexOC, DiNozzoxOC, GibbsxOC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have no clue why I keep rewriting this fanfic, but I do.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS! I only own Katja Falkenrath, Clara Lupei, and Aurora Valentina! Along with Bianca and Michael McCallum!

* * *

"Listen up," Gibbs' smooth voice broke the silence.

"What is it, Boss?" DiNozzo asked, voicing McGee's and Kate 's unspoken question.

"A new agent should be arriving soon," was his reply.

Just as he said that, the elevator doors opened and an extremely beautiful woman stepped out. Deep amber eyes studied each of the four NCIS agents.

McGee was captivated by her beauty. When she walked, he could have sworn that she was gliding across the floor. He looked to DiNozzo only to notice he was staring but not noticing the way she walked. Then to Kate , but she just went back to her work. Then, lastly to Gibbs. McGee could have swore that he saw a grin on his face for a fraction of a second before it left; leaving his face void of emotion. The silver-haired man walked over to the young blonde agent and held his hand out for her to shake. She accepted the gesture.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," She told him with a smile on her face. "I've heard so many wonderful things about you, Agent Gibbs."

Her voice had a slight Italian accent.

"The same goes for you, Agent Valentina," He responded as she dropped her hand back to her side. "But please, call me Gibbs."

"And I would prefer it if you called me Aurora," She told him, the smile on her face never faltering.

"Very well, Aurora," Gibbs replied, his face the same as always. "But, come on. Let me introduce you to the rest of the team."

She nodded before Gibbs turned and walked to the bullpen. She followed nervously as the other three agents stood up and walked to stand in front of their desks.

"DiNozzo."

"Kate Todd."

"Tim McGee."

"As you may know, I am Aurora Valentina," She told them. "Born in Rome Italy, lived there until I was eight, moved here to DC, enlisted in the Marines for seven years and here I am six months later."

She motioned to the bullpen with a smile on her face.

Before she could say anything else, Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs."

He sighed inaudibly, but Aurora heard it. Her hearing was extremely sensitive, after all.

"You guys get acquainted while I go talk to Abby," The Team Leader told them before placing his phone in his pocket.

Gibbs turned on his heels and walked to the elevator before stepping on as the doors opened.

DiNozzo turned his attention to Aurora before walking up to her.

"Well, well, what's a pretty woman such as yourself doing in the Marines?"

The blonde's eyes darted to Tony, "If you keep this up, you will loose a limb."

"My, my, feisty aren't we?" DiNozzo asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't advise angering me, Agent DiNozzo," The blonde told him, her voice cold as ice.

As she gave him the warning, the young American-Italian agent could have swore that he saw her incisors grow. Longer than any humans' would normally be.

She strode over to McGee and DiNozzo finally noticed she was wearing all black. Slacks, long-sleeved shirt, and hiking boots.

"Buongiorno," the blonde said to McGee as she sat on the edge of his desk.

"Huh? Sorry Aurora, but I don't speak Italian," the young man told her, looking into her deep amber orbs.

"Don't worry about it," She told him with a smile on her face. "It just means good morning."

"Well, then good morning to you too," McGee told her with a smile on his face.

"When you guys are done flirting, just let me know," the dark haired woman told the Italian agent and the MIT graduate before going back to her work and zoning them out completely.

"Don't be like that, Kate ," DiNozzo chided as he took his seat at his desk.

"Why don't we let you meet Abby and Ducky?" McGee asked, looking to Aurora's eyes to see her reaction.

"Sure." Was her reply. "Why not?"

With that, both her and McGee stood up and walked to the elevator. The doors opened and the two stepped in.

McGee pressed the button that would take them to their destination.

"So… What made you decide to be in the Marines?" McGee asked, looking to his teammate with a smile on his face.

"My mother was one of those that never gave up," She replied with a sad smile as she looked to the ceiling. "And my father was a ship's captain. But what I think it was that made me decide to be in the Marines was the fact that I wanted to fight for and defend my home."

She turned to look into his eyes. But she saw something that she hadn't saw in a long time. Care.

As she turned back to face the doors, they opened. The two Special Agents stepped off before the brown haired man led her to a room that smelled of death. The scent got stronger as the pair neared the Autopsy Room.

Aurora wrinkled her nose in disgust as the doors opened; the smell of death hitting her head on.

"Ducky," McGee called out, causing the ME to turn to the pair.

"Timothy?" The older man asked as he looked to the pair. "Who is this?"

"This is our new agent," The younger man told him with a smile. "Her name is Aurora Valentina."

"A nice name," The man, Ducky, told her smiling gently. "May I ask where you were born?"

"You may," she answered with a grin. "Rome, Italy."

"Italy, interesting," He mused, mostly to himself, before going back to the dead body on the autopsy table.

Aurora turned to McGee to whisper in his ea, "Can we go ahead to Abby's lab? The smell is too much for me right now."

"No problem, Aurora," He responded, grinning as he looked into her eyes.

Aurora turned to leave with McGee following behind.

As soon as the two were in the hall, Gibbs walked up to them.

"Aurora."

"Yes, Gibbs?" She asked, trying to remain calm.

"When you were in the Marines; what was your rank and MOS?"

"I was a Marksman Instructor and my rank was Master Gunnery Sergeant," She replied, confused. "Why?"

"Sergeants Misty and Caitlinn Harris are up in Director Shepherd's office with Lieutenant Lupei," The silver-haired man told her. "Says its important."

"Wait, Clara Lupei?" Aurora asked, confusion evident on her face.

"Yeah? Why?" Gibbs asked her, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Great," She ran her hand through her blonde locks. "Katja is going to kill me."

"Who?" McGee asked, finally having enough of being out of the loop.

"Captain Falkenrath," She clarified.

"Why would Captain Falkenrath kill you?" Gibbs asked, ready to arrest Katja.

"It's just a saying, Gibbs," She replied, sighing. "Might as well call her in as well. Either way I might as well go on to Director Shepherd's office. Wish me luck."

With that, she walked off. McGee was just standing there, watching her walk away.

"What are you waiting for, McGee? Follow her," Gibbs told him before heading into Ducky's lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS! I only own Katja Falkenrath, Clara Lupei, and Aurora Valentina! Along with Bianca and Michael McCallum!

* * *

As soon as Aurora walked through the doors to Director Shepherd's office, all eyes were on her. "Please close the door."

The blonde agent did as she was told before walking over to stand in front of the Director's desk, "What is it that you wish to speak to me about, Ma'am?" Aurora asked, standing at attention.

"Lieutenant Lupei has just brought it to my attention that a few of the Gunnery Sergeants that you've trained have been killed here in DC while they were on leave," She told the blonde agent. "And that one of the Gunnery Sergeants had a note addressed to you in his pocket."

The director handed her a copy of the note. She took the copy from her and read it aloud, "'I'm here for you, Aurora. If you think that you can get away with what you have done, you are sadly mistaken'."

She looked up from the note, "Any idea on who has done this, Director?"

"Not as of yet, Agent Valentina," Shepherd replied, leaning forward. "Lieutenant Lupei was the one who found the bodies. Sergeants Misty and Caitlinn Harris-"

Aurora cut her off at time, "The Sergeants won't be necessary, Ma'am."

"Why not, Agent Valentina?"

"Captain Falkenrath will be more suited for this than the Sergeants, Ma'am," the Italian agent responded, respectfully. "Lieutenant Lupei and Captain Falkenrath are the only wise choices for this."

"Very well, Agent," The Director told her. "I will send Sergeants Misty and Caitlinn Harris back and call to have Captain Falkenrath come back in their place."

"Thank you Ma'am," Aurora said, tanking her before bowing a little.

"Lieutenant Lupei, go with her to meet Agent Gibbs' team," Shepherd said, turning from Aurora to Clara.

"Yes, Ma'am," The Lieutenant replied, saluting her before walking out of the room behind Aurora.

As soon as the pair got to the bullpen, McGee walked up to her, "What did Director Shepherd want to speak with you about?"

"The Gunnery Sergeants that I've trained have been murdered here in DC while they were on leave," She answered, looking at the look of relief on his face. "But Lieutenant Lupei found a note in the last Gunnery Sergeant's pocket."

"Hey, Aurora, when did you get black contacts?" DiNozzo asked, cutting into the conversation.

Aurora turned to look at him, "When could I have possibly got black contacts when I haven't left the building?"

"You might have had them with you," DiNozzo suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

Aurora decided not to speak of that anymore. She then turned to Lieutenant Lupei, "Lieutenant, stay here and keep an eye out for Gibbs' team. I am going to get a bite to eat."

"Yes, Ma'am," The young red-headed Lieutenant replied, saluting.

When Aurora started towards the elevator, McGee walked up to her, "May I join you? I'm a bit hungry myself."

"I guess," She replied as she looked to him. "You'll ride with me."

McGee nodded before following her as she started to walk. She pressed the elevator doors, which opened almost immediately, before the two stepped on.

"So, where are we going?"

"My place," She answered, not looking to McGee.

The brown haired man nodded.

The doors opened and the pair stepped off before Aurora dug her car keys out of her pocket. The two walked out of the building and to a black 1967 Chevy Impala. "Nice car," McGee complimented as he walked to the passenger side.

"Thanks," She replied, unlocking the door before getting in then unlocking the passenger side door.

McGee opened the door and got in the car. She started the car, shifted gears, and then pulled out of the parking lot. When she was on the road, "So, where do you live exactly, Aurora?"

"Just outside of DC," Was her answer.

"Why so far out?" McGee inquired, confused.

"Nature soothes me," She responded, her eyes never leaving the road.

The drive was relatively quiet-even when the blonde woman pulled onto a side road that lead to deep in the forest. She put the car into park before shutting the engine off. She opened the door and got out-leaving the keys in the car. McGee followed her actions, following her into the two-story house.

"Why such a big house for one person?" McGee asked as the pair walked into the kitchen.

"My family lived here before I left for the Marines," the Italian agent replied, going to the fridge. "Do you like venison?"

"Yeah," He replied walking up to the counter.

"Alright," With that, she pulled a plate of venison out of the fridge and sat it on the counter. "Sorry I can't make it fresh, but a friend of mine who was staying with me until she left again on another tour of duty, fixed it just before she left this morning."

"That's fine," McGee said to her as she got a plate down for him.

She put some of it on the plate before handing it to him. She then handed him a fork, which he took from her. The brown haired man took a bite of the deer meat. after he swallowed the meat, "This is really good. What's in the sauce?"

"I honestly don't know," Aurora replied. "Alexandra never does tell me what she puts in it."

"So, what are you going to eat?" McGee asked out of the blue.

Aurora sighed before opening the fridge again, but this time she pulled out a go-mug and took a drink.

"Coffee?" He asked, confused before taking another bite.

She shook her head, "Either way, I noticed that you were confused about me earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"The way I walked for starters," Aurora said before taking a drink of the liquid in the mug. "As well as my eyes. But another thing that will confuse you is my teeth."

"Why do you say that?" McGee asked, confused even more now.

"Just look," She said to him before letting her mouth open so he could see her incisors.

The MIT graduate's eyes widened as her teeth grew in length before his eyes. "How?"

"Lets just put it this way: Its not something you find every day," She answered, sighing.

"Please explain it to me," He requested, setting the plate on the counter and walking over to her.

The Italian agent looked away from his eyes, not being able to meet them. "Aurora, please look at me."

When she did, "Please tell me what you are."

"Yeah, and then you'll blab and then I will have to move once again," Aurora snorted, looking to the side.

"I'm not like that," the brown haired man told her. "Trust me, I'm the worst liar. Just ask Gibbs."

"Alright," Aurora sighed after a few minutes. "Just look in the cup."

McGee nodded, before picking up the mug and taking the lid off. His eyes widened when he saw the contents of the cup. Blood.

"Is this human?" the green eyed man asked, looking up to Aurora.

She just shook her head, "No. Its actually animal blood."

"How do I know it's the truth?"

"I haven't tried to attack you yet, have I?" She asked. "Plus my eyes are the tell tale sign."

"Why's that?"

"My eyes are a deep amber color," She answered. "When a vampire's eyes are deep amber, they have only ever drank animal blood, deep crimson: they started out drinking human blood, and a bright crimson, they have only ever drank human."

"So, you have never killed a human for food?" McGee asked, shocked.

Aurora shook her head.

"So how were you in the Marines?" That was the question still lingering in his mind after he found out.

"I had to basically hold back about ninety-five percent of my strength," She answered.

He pulled her into a hug, shocking her. She hesitantly wrapped her own arms around his waist. "We had better get back to the Navy Yard before they start to wonder where we are," He told her with a chuckle in his voice.

"You're right," She told him, giggling. "Come on, let's go."

With that, the pair headed back outside to Aurora's black 1967 Chevy Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS! I only own Katja Falkenrath, Clara Lupei, and Aurora Valentina! Along with Bianca and Michael McCallum!

* * *

All eyes were on Aurora and McGee when they walked into MTAC. Gibbs walked up to them, a hard glare fixed onto his face, "Where were you two? You do know you were gone for almost two hours?"

"My apologies, Gibbs," Aurora said to him, bowing slightly. "We went to my place to get something to eat and it took us a little longer than we had expected."

"Do not let it happen again," the silver-haired man told them before walking back to his desk. "By the way, Lieutenant Lupei and Captain Falkenrath are in Director Shepherd's office waiting to talk to you."

Aurora nodded before walking up to the director's office. When she stepped inside, "Please close the door, Agent Valentina."

The Italian agent nodded, doing as she was told. "I see Captain Falkenrath made it in one piece, Ma'am."

"Yes, she did," Shepherd replied. "Now what is it that these two would be more suited for than Sergeants Misty and Caitlinn Harris?"

"These people, Lieutenant Lupei, Captain Falkenrath, and I have been tracking their movements for quite some time now," Aurora explained. "Michael and Bianca. Their surnames are unknown."

"What do you know about them?"

"They met in London, England, but other than that, nothing, Ma'am," Katja replied for Aurora.

Director Shepherd nodded, "Alright. Agent Valentina, you and Lieutenant Lupei go meet up with Agent McGee to find out what you can about this Michael and Bianca. Captain Falkenrath will stay behind and elaborate the situation."

"Yes, Ma'am," Clara and Aurora replied simultaneously before walking out of her office.

When Aurora stopped by her desk, she picked up her leather jacket, "I'm going out for coffee, anyone want any?"

"I'll take a cup, Aurora," DiNozzo called out from his desk.

"Same here, Aurora," Kate replied seconds after Tony.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit," She told them before her and Clara left the building.

"So, Aurora, how are you going to switch out your coffee?" Clara asked her as the pair walked down the sidewalk.

"I have a thermos filled with it, so when we get back, I'm going to go somewhere private to make the switch," Aurora explained before the pair got to the coffee shop.

"What about when someone mistakes yours for theirs?" The younger woman asked as they walked into the coffee shop.

"I'll have to come up with something quick I guess," The blonde agent told her before they got to the counter.

"What can I get you, Ma'am?" The waitress asked, looking to the pair of women.

"Four black coffees, please," Aurora told her, pulling some money out of her pocket.

"Alright, that'll be four dollars and fifty-nine cents," She told them, handing the coffees to Clara.

Aurora handed her a twenty dollar bill, "Keep the change."

And with that, the pair went back to the Navy Yard. As they were walking past the restroom, Aurora took her thermos put of her purse and grabbed a cup of coffee before walking into the ladies room. She made the switch before walking back out to meet up with Clara. The amber-eyed woman placed the coffee cup back into the cup holder.

"You good now?" Clara asked the other woman as they started to walk back.

"Yeah," She replied as they stepped into the bullpen.

"DiNozzo, Kate, got your coffees," the red-haired Lieutenant called out as she sat them down onto Aurora's desk.

The two mentioned walked up to the new agent's desk and grabbed a cup each. When Aurora turned to grab her cup, she realized that it wasn't there. Her eyes went wide as she searched around for it. She finally knew where it was when she heard DiNozzo gag on the contents of the cup. "What the hell is this?!"

"What is what, Tony?" Kate asked walking up to the American-Italian agent.

"That is mine!" Aurora said hurriedly as she grabbed the cup from his hand.

"That didn't taste like coffee," DiNozzo pointed out, glaring at her.

"What did it taste like, Tony?" Kate asked him.

"Tasted metallic," He replied, not looking away from Aurora.

"Its an iron supplement that was made for me," She said hurriedly before taking a big drink of it.

"Why did it look red?" Kate asked, looking to Aurora.

"Iron supplement in tomato juice," She replied, sitting down at her desk.

The American-Italian agent sighed before taking one of the other cups of coffee then going back to his desk. Soon a phone started ringing, "Gibbs."

"Send Aurora down here," Someone on the other line, sounded like McGee, said to the leader of the team.

"Why, McGee?"

"Just do it."

Gibbs snapped the phone shut before looking to Aurora, "McGee wants you down in Abby's lab."

Aurora nodded, standing up and grabbing her coffee cup before walking to the elevator. She pressed the button for Abby's lab. When the doors opened again, she stepped off before heading to the lab. She could hear head-banging music coming from the lab. She put her hand to her head, rubbing her temples.

"Can someone please turn the music down?!" Aurora shouted over the music.

"Aurora!"

The woman turned to the voice that called her name, "Tim! When did you get down here?"

"I came down here after DiNozzo took your cup," he explained, hugging her.

Aurora returned the hug, but she noticed a black haired woman glaring at her. "Who is this, McGee?"

"This is our new agent, Aurora Valentina."

Abby nodded hesitantly, "Okay? Anyways, when I processed the evidence, I found a strand of blonde hair on one of the jackets."

"Whose is it?" Aurora asked, looking to Abby as McGee pulled away from the hug.

"It belongs to a Bianca McCallum," she replied, looking to the computer screen.

"It cant be…" the Italian agent whispered, stepping back.

"What's wrong, Aurora?" McGee asked, confused as he looked to her.

"She tried to kill me five years ago."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I got bored last night after watching NCIS so after i wrote my fanfic Love, I wrote this chapter and finished this morning.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS! I only own Katja Falkenrath, Clara Lupei, and Aurora Valentina! Along with Bianca and Michael McCallum!

* * *

"What? Why?" McGee asked confused and uptight.

"My twenty-fifth year, she tried to take me out because of Katja," She replied, her body shaking in fear. "Then when Clara came along, she tried to kill her."

"Why would she do that?" The Goth forensics scientist asked, confused.

"She doesn't like Katja, so she tries to kill anyone around her," Her voice was shaking as well. "Guys, you have to let Katja, Clara, and I take care of her. I don't want any of you hurt."

Just at that moment, Gibbs walked into the lab, confused as to why Aurora's eyes were wide and shaking. He looked to the computer screen with Bianca's picture on it, "Who is this?"

"She's the one who killed the Gunnery Sergeants," the Italian vampire answered quietly.

"How do you know this for sure, Aurora?" Gibbs asked, looking to the young vampire.

"It's hard not to figure it out," Aurora snorted, slowly regaining her composure.

She walked over to the table with the evidence, gently laying her hand on one of the jackets, "Hands off, Aurora!" Abby snapped, rushing over to her.

She tried to pull her hand off of the evidence, but her hand wouldn't budge. Aurora's eyes stared off into the distance. When she pulled her hand away, "Follow me."

With that, the blonde vampire led McGee and Gibbs to the autopsy room. "What's going on?" Gibbs demanded as they got to their destination.

"You'll see," She responded, walking over to one of the bodies.

"What are you doing down here, Aurora?" Ducky asked as he walked into the room.

"Did you find two holes on the necks of the victims?" She questioned, not answering his question.

"Yes, my dear, I did," He replied. "But how did you know?"

"Wait, holes on the neck?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"Yes? What's wrong Jethro?"

"What made the holes?" the silver-haired man questioned, walking over to the ME.

"I did find traces of saliva in the wounds," He told the other man. "The holes pierced the External Jugular and drained the poor man of his blood."

"No blood was found on the crime scene," Gibbs noted, looking to Ducky.

"The thing is, they were not moved from where they were found," He told Gibbs. "Almost as if they were drained of blood right there."

"How could someone like Bianca McCallum over power a man of his stature?" the silver-haired man asked, noticing how Aurora wasn't saying anything.

"There was nothing in his system to indicate he was drugged," Ducky stated, walking over to the body Aurora was looking at.

"That's because he wasn't," A feminine voice said from behind them.

They all turned to see Captain Falkenrath and Lieutenant Lupei walking into the room. McGee stared wide-eyed at Katja.

"Who are you two?" Ducky asked, looking them over.

"Navy Captain Katja Falkenrath," The black-haired, crimson-eyed woman responded, her voice had a strong German accent.

"Navy Lieutenant Clara Lupei," The fiery-haired woman told him, her voice sounded shaky.

"Clara, Katja, it was Bianca," Aurora told them, just after Clara introduced herself.

The two women's eyes went wide, "Aurora, this is extremely bad." It was Katja that told her that.

"What is going on!?" Gibbs all but shouted, irritated.

"Really want to know?" the blonde Italian agent asked, looking to him.

"Uh, yeah," Gibbs replied sarcastically.

"Ask Tim," She replied, looking back to Katja and Clara.

"I asked you, Valentina," He told her, walking up to the vampire. "Now what is going on?"

She nodded before walking over to the counter and setting her cup on it. She took the lid off of her coffee cup, grabbed an evidence jar, and poured some of the contents of the cup into the jar. She screwed the lid back on before tossing it to her boss, who caught it.

He looked at it before snarling at the vampire, "Why do you have blood in your coffee cup!?"

"My survival," She replied simply.

"You don't need to drink blood to survive!"

"Listen, I'm not like you guys," Aurora whispered, looking to the ceiling.

"Why is that, Valentina?" Gibbs asked her, a low growl escaping his throat.

Before he could even blink, Aurora was standing in front of him. "What I am makes me different, Agent Gibbs."

"Yeah, a killer," Gibbs snorted, looking her in the eyes.

"If that was true," The blonde agent started. "Then why haven't I attacked you?"

The older agent didn't have a response to that. "Exactly. I don't feed from humans."

The blonde walked over to the Captain and Lieutenant to stand by them. "We are your only chances of finding the one responsible for this," Katja told him, looking to Gibbs.

"Let's say I believe you, when we find her, how do we stop her?" The silver-haired man asked, reluctant to believe in the supernatural.

"Rip her limbs and head from the torso and burn the pieces," Clara told him, looking him in the eyes.

When Gibbs' phone started to ring, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, "Yeah, Gibbs."

The person on the other line told him their reason for calling before he snapped the phone shut, "Dead Marine in an alleyway," Gibbs reported as he left Autopsy.

"Come on, Katja, Clara," Aurora whispered before the three women left Autopsy.

"Aurora! Wait up!" McGee called out as he followed after the women.

"What is it, McGee?" the Italian agent asked as she stopped in her tracks as McGee caught up to her.

"You don't have to go into this alone," McGee said to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Please just erase this monster I've become," She whispered before she took off towards the alleyway where Bianca was waiting.

Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Kate were already in the alleyway, waiting for Aurora, Katja, Clara and McGee.

"Where do you think the Love Birds are, Boss?" Tony asked, looking around the alleyway.

"Were right behind me," He answered, observing his agents.

"Well, well, well, I see that Aurora has came across some tasty looking friends," A blonde haired woman said darkly as she stepped out of the shadows. "You humans will be perfect bait for my vampiric friends."

"Vampiric?" Kate asked, confused as she looked to the woman.

"Michael!" the blonde haired vampire shouted, looking to the top of one of the buildings.

"Yes, Bianca?" Asked a man with silvery-blonde hair and bright crimson eyes as he landed beside the woman.

"Let's take them with us so we can lure out the others," The woman, Bianca, told her mate.

"I love that idea," The man, Michael, laughed before everything went dark for the NCIS Agents.

"Let's go, Michael," She said harshly as she picked up DiNozzo and Gibbs while Michael picked up Kate before leaving the alley moments before the other vampires and McGee showed up.

"Looks like we're too late," Aurora snarled as she looked around the alley.

She turned to her sire and Clara, "We need to hurry and get them back. Before Bianca can kill them."

"So where do we start, Aurora?" McGee asked, causing the blonde vampire to look over in his direction.

"You're going to go back to the Navy Yard and wait for us to return," She and Katja told him at the same time.

"No, I want to help," McGee argued, looking the deep amber eyed woman in the eyes. "They're my teammates."

"As long as you don't do anything stupid," Katja answered, sighing and rubbing her eyes.

"Where do we start?"


	5. Chapter 5

I was bored when I started this. And before I knew it, I had this on my computer screen.

I DO NOT own NCIS! I only own Katja Falkenrath, Clara Lupei, Aurora Valentina, and Bianca & Michael McCallum!

A/N: This may seem like it's the end, but it's not! I promise!

* * *

"If I know Bianca, she and Michael will take them to one of the ships they took in the middle of the Atlantic," Katja said to the trio with her in the car. "We have to get there fast."

"One of my contacts at the base can get me a smaller boat to get us there," Clara reported as she dug her cell phone from her pocket.

She filed through her business contacts until she found the one she was looking for, tapped the name on the screen and put it to her ear. It rang a couple times before someone answered, _"Commander Branton."_

"Commander, this is Lieutenant Lupei," She said into the phone as Katja started to drive a little bit faster. "Captain Falkenrath and I need access to a small boat to get us to where Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Todd were taken after they were jumped while investigating a crime scene."

"_Alright, Lieutenant Lupei, I just need you and Captain Falkenrath to meet me just south of the Base and I will get you guys on the boat,"_ The Commander said to the fiery haired woman.

"Alright, Captain Falkenrath is driving so we should be there soon," She reported before hanging up the phone.

"Where do we need to meet Commander Branton?" The blonde haired vampire asked, looking to Clara.

"He said just south of the base," She answered as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Alright, McGee, hold on," Katja said as the car accelerated at an alarming speed.

Soon, the black-haired vampire pulled up alongside a black Ford F-250 before putting the car in park. Commander Branton got out of his truck while the three vampires and McGee got out of Aurora's black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Lieutenant Lupei, Captain Falkenrath, I wasn't expecting you this soon," Branton said to the two vampires, walking up to them. "Who are those two?"

"Master Gunnery Sergeant Valentina and NCIS Special Agent McGee," Katja informed him as Aurora and McGee stood beside them.

"We need the boat and fast, Commander Branton," Aurora stated impatiently.

"Alright, Master Gunnery Sergeant Valentina," Commander Branton said, sighing. "The boat is behind those large rocks. It's small, but it'll get you there fast."

"Thank you, Commander," the crimson-eyed vampire spoke before her and Clara disappeared and reappeared beside the boat.

Aurora grabbed McGee's wrist and threw him onto her back before she did the same as the other vampires, but she was on the boat. Clara followed by getting on the boat while Katja untied the boat and pushed it out away from the rocks before she got on.

"Start the motor, Aurora," Katja ordered, to which the Italian vampire obeyed.

When the motor was started and the boat was flying across the ocean, McGee's face went extremely pale.

"What's wrong, McGee?" Clara asked as she stood beside Katja, looking out over the ocean in front of the boat.

"Me and boats don't go together," the green-eyed man whispered, trying to keep from upchucking on the boat.

"We'll be there soon, their scents are getting stronger," Aurora told him as she sat beside the man.

"How are you going to burn the pieces?"

"We'll figure out something, McGee," Aurora answered, looking out over the ocean.

Not long afterwards, she spotted the abandoned ship where the NCIS Agents' scents were coming from.

"Over there, Katja," Clara spoke up, pointing to the ship that Aurora spotted. "That's the ship."

"Alright, hold on, guys," Katja shouted, forcing the boat to go faster.

The vampires and McGee grabbed onto something on the boat to keep from going over the side. Before long, the four were beside the ship with a rope hanging from the side.

"Do I even want to know how you could do that?" the computer geek asked, confused.

"Not really," Clara answered, tugging on the rope before she started to climb up to the deck.

Katja followed the hybrid, leaving Aurora and McGee on the smaller boat.

"Hold on," Aurora said to him, tossing him onto her back before she climbed up to the deck with Clara and Katja.

As soon as McGee saw the unconscious forms of his coworkers tied up, he felt uneasy about the ship's inhabitants.

"I see you've brought us a tasty snack, Katja," Michael said from behind the NCIS agents.

"Your friend tried to kill us, so she's here too," Bianca stated as she walked up to stand beside Michael.

The black-haired vampire looked past Michael and Bianca to see a figure tied to a post. All that could be seen was a white sports bra paired with cargo shorts and black hiking boots. And the figure's platinum blonde hair that fell over her face.

"Lyubochka!"

The figure looked up, a shocked look on her face, "Katja! Get the humans out of here! They will kill them!"

She spoke with a strong Russian accent.

Katja let out a loud snarl before she leapt towards Bianca while Michael leapt towards the Romanian and Italian vampires, knocking them aside. He stood straight before grabbing ahold of McGee's arm, pulling him up from the floor. The silvery-blonde haired vampire smirked a little before he threw McGee over the railing.

"McGee!" the blonde Italian vampire screeched, bringing the other three agents to the world of the living.

She got to her feet and ran over to the railing, diving into the water after McGee. A splash could be heard followed by another splash signaling that the two surfaced.

Clara looked over to Michael, smirking before she and Lyubochka-who had finally gotten out of her bindings- attacked Michael. They ripped him limb from limb before Lyubochka set the pieces afire.

A screech could be heard from Bianca as she saw what happened to Michael. A second later, the vampires saw her jump over the side of the ship.

Katja, Clara, and Lyubochka hurried to her the agents untied. As the three stood up, "How the hell did you know how to find us?"

Katja looked to Gibbs, "We are different, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," he muttered, looking around.

"Look, we need to get back," Clara said hurriedly. "If we don't, Commander Branton will be extremely pissed."

The three agents nodded before they walked over to the railings.

"Uhh, Captain Falkenrath, how will we get down there?" The American-Italian agent asked, confused as he looked over the rail.

"Like this," Clara answered for the Captain as she grabbed DiNozzo and tossed him onto her back before she jumped down and landed on the boat followed by Katja & Gibbs and Lyubochka & Kate.

The first thing they noticed was Aurora hugging McGee with a towel around the man's shoulders. They noticed that the both of them were drenched but only McGee had a towel.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked, irritated.

"Michael threw him overboard and I jumped after him to save him," the Italian vampire answered simply.


End file.
